


Un-egg-spected

by CyrusBreeze



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gratuitous puns, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusBreeze/pseuds/CyrusBreeze
Summary: Vic has some egg-citing news to share with her husband.





	Un-egg-spected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megs1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/gifts), [Jennie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennie/gifts).



> If you hate puns, you’ll hate this story. If you love them, you’ll love this story. 
> 
> Just writing some fluff for camp nano. Enjoy! 
> 
> Dedicated to Megs and Jenn, Who both said they wanted some fluff

“Holy shit,” Vic says, staring at the test in her hands. 

“I’m going to be an uncle!” Travis cheers. He smiles warmly at Vic. “Congrats!” He says. He pauses. “This _is_ good news right?” 

Vic nods quickly. “I just... holy shit. I’m going to be a mom. Lucas is going to be a dad. We’re going to have a baby. Holy shit.” 

“Are you going to call Ripley?” Travis asks. 

Vic pauses. Lucas is out of town for the week attending the national firefighting conference. She shakes her head. “I’m going to surprise him.” 

Travis grins. 

Vic smiles back. “I think I know egg-actly what I’m going to do.” 

-X- 

Lucas arrives home late in the evening on Saturday and Vic waits until the morning to hatch her plan. 

On Sundays when neither of them have work, they try to do brunch. Lucas usually cooks, as Vic prefers making dinner and desserts whereas Lucas’s best work is done in the kitchen. 

“So, what do you want for breakfast today?” Lucas asks. It’s later than they usually wake up, and Lucas is nursing a cup of black coffee. 

“I’m thinking the eggy thing,” Vic says. “Y’know, since Cam gave us the recipe.” 

“Alright Eggy,” Lucas says. He smiles. 

“Thanks, Hubby,” Vic replies. “I know you’re probably egg-hausted so I appreciate you cooking for me. Eggs are in the fridge.” 

“I love cooking for you Eggy,” Lucas returns, beaming. “Besides, I have coffee.” He gestures to his mug. 

Lucas opens the fridge and grabs the container of eggs. He purses his lips. “I don’t know that we have that many left,” Lucas says. 

He opens the container. Only two eggs are sitting in there. 

“Two eggs should be fine,” Vic says. “We can split it.” 

“Okay,” Lucas agrees, shrugging. He pauses. “You sure? I can run to the corner store and get some more.” 

“It’ll be fine,” Vic says. “Really.” 

She’s hoping that Lucas doesn’t push the issue and he doesn’t. Instead, he takes one egg out and weighs it in his hand. 

“These feel weird,” he says. “Lighter.” 

“Just crack it, hubby,” Vic says. 

Lucas complies. 

“There’s paper in here,” Lucas says. 

“Open it,” vic urges. 

Lucas unfolds the paper. “We’re egg specting,” he says slowly. “We’re egg-specting,” he repeats. “Oh my god.” 

He looks up at Vic, eyes wide with surprise. 

“We’re having a baby?” He asks. 

Vic nods. 

“We’re having a baby?” He repeats. 

Vic laughs. “Well, I’m having the baby. You get to run to the store at midnight to satisfy my cravings and run my feet when I get tired.” 

“We’re having a baby?” Lucas says again. 

Vic nods again. “Congrats, Luke, you’re officially going to be a DILF.” 

“Oh my god,” Lucas says. He walks up to Vic and places a kiss on her lips. “I love you, Eggy,” he says. 

“I love you too, hubby,” Vic says. 

“Oh my god, Vic,” Lucas says. “I can’t wait. He pauses thoughtfully. “I’m so egg-cited. I mean, I’m egg-hilerated.”

Vic laughs at her husband, and places another kiss on his cheek. “Maybe lay off the egg puns,” Vic suggests. 

“I’m just practicing my dad jokes,” Lucas says. 

Vic smiles so wide she feels that her cheeks might burst. 

“I’m going to be a dad,” Lucas says, in awe. 

“We’re going to be parents,” Vic says. She smiles at Lucas, kisses him again. “Shall we shell-ebrate?” 

Lucas laughs, gives Vic another long kiss. “You’ve definitely egg-nited the passion in me,” Lucas says. He pauses. “Can we?” He asks, looking nervously at her stomach. 

“I’m pregnant, Luke,” Vic says. “I’m not made of glass. We can have sex. The doctor said it was fine.”

Lucas grins, kisses her. “In that case...” 

“Take me to bed, Luke,” Vic says, kissing her husband again. 

“That sounds like an egg-cellent idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you loved puns. I’m so sorry


End file.
